1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a silicon nanowire, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus including a silicon nanowire and the semiconductor apparatus formed from the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanotechnology is defined as the scientific technology of manufacturing, analyzing and controlling materials at dimensions on a nanometer scale, thereby manufacturing the materials, devices or systems with novel or improved physical, chemical and biological properties. As nanotechnology has been developed, various nanostructures have been introduced. Nanotubes and nanowires may be typical nanostructures.
Carbon nanotubes may be known as nanotubes. Nanowires may be useful in a variety of fields of lasers, transistors, memory devices and/or chemical detecting sensors. Nanowire manufacturing technology may control the length of a nanowire. For example, the length of a nanowire may be controllable from about five nanometers to about several hundreds of nanometers.
Nanowires may be manufactured by a catalytic growth method. In a method of manufacturing a nanowire using a catalyst (hereinafter, referred to as “conventional method”), after a nanowire is formed in a predetermined or given length, the used catalyst may be removed. In the conventional method, it may be relatively difficult to completely remove the used catalyst and thus part of the essentially used catalyst may remain as impurities. In the conventional method, because it is relatively difficult to control the growth of a nanowire, it may also be relatively difficult to form a nanowire at a predetermined or given position.